


Just Press Send

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Desmond is a dork, Emails, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Rugby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Desmond and Lucy, separated by college and university respectively, email each other about birthdays, family, love and choices. However, Connor, Aveline, Edward, Aguilar, and Maria refuse to let Desmond be a hermit-crab.





	1. Chapter 1

To: LStillman43@gmail.com

From: fluffybartender@gmail.com

Subject: I MADE IT!

I am sorry that you are probably receiving this while at work _-I promise to get used to the time shift-_ but I just wanted to inform you that I have officially arrived in Boston! It seems to be an interesting place so far, one that I am sure you will want to see.

There was a slight mix up at the apartement however(don't worry!), so I will be living with my cousins. My mom will tell you their proper address if my stay here becomes longer, but for now I might still be living on my own if I can fix things up. But for now I will be living with them.

Edward was more than okay with it, but then again he seems like a party animal and I am a bartender. Connor on the other hand is...well, reserved, but he seemed to be just as happy as Edward. I also met someone who I am not related to(suck it Becca). His name is Aguilar, he has facial tattoos, and he is apparently from Spain which is really cool until he starts speaking in fluent Spanish. Then I just sort of zone out on him. Unfortunately, Aguilar is also apart of the same gang that I have been trying to avoid.

I know that Altaïr and Ezio told me that I wouldn't be able to escape the family business but....I don't know I thought that perhaps Boston would be the fresh start that I was looking for.

But don't worry about me. Connor and Edward both promised that they would shield me away from it as much as they could.

With Love, Desmond

P.S. I'm missing you already

* * *

Closing his laptop he traced his finger tips across the sleek silver top. It had been a gift from Lucy at last years Christmas.

" _Dessy,_ I hope that you don't plan on being depressed through the next four years of your stay here." Said Edward, who was currently in the middle of a skype call with his study group.

Why someone like Edward would want a degree in Marine Biology was beyond him. But Edward seemed rather knowledgeable in that area of study if the group video-call was anything to go by. "Desmond meet Adéwalé, Mary, and Anne. Their my study buddies and drinking buddies and _occasionally_ my fucking buddies-"

_"Edward!"_

"Ugh, hi?" Desmond says, taking a quick glimpse at the screen before leaving the apartment. He didn't wish to see what would happen next on the skype call as the sound of yelling began to cross from outside the door.

"Is Edward studying?" The tenative voice of Connor asked as he approached from down the hall. Desmond was almost going to ask where Connor had been until he caught the sight of three woman staring and a rather amused Aguilar watching from the door way.

"I don't think it's  _studying_ anymore."

Connors nose perked up as if he had tasted a lemon before he regained his composure. "When Edward gets together with his  _friends_ it's best to just leave."

 

Desmond shrugged awkwardly before stepping away from the door, just as another sound made its way from the apartment. "I would suggest taking refuge down there. I sadly need my wallet though..." Connor grimced, eyes looking towards the apartments white door with a look of pity for what he was about to go through.

 

Desmond looked down from where Connor had been to find no sign of Aguilar or the women, but the door was still wide open. Hesitantly Desmond made his way towards the other apartment before looking past the door frame. Aguilar was sitting on a couch with a woman dressed in a blue hoodie. Oddly enough, she had facial tattoos in the same way that Aguilar did. Then cooking at the stove was a darker skined woman who seemed to be paying attention to whatever was in the oven, which left the Asian woman that had also been watching him. She sat at a table discussing things with two other people on her phone, her laptop that was facing the door, seemed to show archeological digs in China of all places.

"You're Desmond, right? I'm Aveline, Connor's girlfriend." The darker skinned woman said, almost causing Desmond to jump back. Everyone else within the room turned to him, and Desmond honestly hoped that Connor would soon return. "I'm Shao Jun, and that over there is Maria." Shao said in a rather professional tone before she turned her attention back to her phone. Aveline pulled out a chair at the table and motioned for him to sit.

"I hope you like Pizza, because that is literally the only kind of food that we have here besides beer and leftovers." 

Taking a seat beside him, Aveline turned to face him, before crossing her legs. "Connor hasn't told us much about you besides the fact that you want no involvement with the Creed. Which we'll try to help you with, but Aguilar and Maria _tend to bring their work home._ " Aveline finished, motioning to the broken down door, which until now, Desmond hadn't noticed. Aguilar shot her a glare before hissing in spanish, which only seemed to draw out a response from Maria. Aveline rolled her eyes before turning her head back to Desmond. 

He was tempted to ask her what that had been about, but then he would just be getting involved. 

"So, do you play any sports?"

 


	2. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months Desmond continues to send Lucy emails. However, he never seems to get a response.

** To: LStillman43@gmail.com **

****

** From: fluffybartender@gmail.com **

 

****

** Subject: College **

 

_I know that perhaps I should simply wait for your response, but it has been a week and I figured that your busy self wouldn't mind an update. College is not exactly what I had expected it to be, but I think I'm gonna like it here._

_I've gotten to know Connor and Edward a whole lot better than I originally had. Apparently I have family in Italy and Syria, isn't that cool? I mean it is a bit odd, but my father was rather-seclusive with us._

_Connor wants to be a zoologist. His intended goal is to work in some place like the Canadian wilderness or the African savannah._

_His girlfriend, Aveline, is hoping to get a medical degree. Not just a typical doctor either. She wants to work in war zones to help civilians who would have to travel on foot through war zones to get medical treatment. It's rather noble, and I think that Connor and her are gonna work something out. Edward on the other had is a different story. He is going to be a marine biologist, but his drinking habits amongst other things are what Connor likes to call 'his fault line'. However, Edward is really good company with a surprisingly good heart for someone who could have been a pirate in his past life._

_I have made friends though Shao Jun is still warming up to me. Apparently, Jun wishes to work with the architecture and history of ancient China. She works with these other three who I have yet to meet, but Connor says that one of them is crazy so perhaps I am lucky. On the bright side of things Aguilar and Maria like me. They're a bit intimidating at first, but I think you would like them._

_All in all everyone here is great. Accept for the part where they are gang members from the one place that I never wanted to be apart of._

_On another note: I tried out for the men's rugby team. Maria, being the captain of the women's rugby team, said that she would put in a good word for me. But it all comes down to my performance on the field and with the sport itself. I know-Desmond getting involved with a physical activity? Impossible! Which leads up to my new profession. It is no bar, but there is a pretty awesome café run by this scary irish guy. Bright side, Mr. Scary Irish Guy gave me a new job! I'm not gonna be a broke college student, Luce! I'll just be slightly broke._

_With love, Desmond._

 

 

** To: LStillman43@gmail.com **

****

** From: fluffybartender@gmail.com **

 

** Subject: Are you ok? :( **

 

_It has been a month, Lucy._

_I know that you wanted me to go to the University with you, but I kept my promise didn't I? These emails-I'm trying to communicate with you._

_Things here have been ok._

_I finally met Edward's study group in person. Shao is warming up to me more, even showed me some of the work she hopes to do after College. The only downside is that Connor and Aveline are always out and Aguilar and Maria truly do take their work home with them(I am never going alone to get the mail at 1 a.m ever again.) Let's just say I saw a Templar, and he looked more scary than my new boss._

_Anyways...please Lucy? Tell me something._

_With Love, Desmond_ __

* * *

* * *

 

** To: fluffybartender@gmail.com **

****

** From: LStillman43@gmail.com **

 

** Subject: Sorry **

 

_I'm sorry Desmond._

_Things have just been chaotic since you left. Your father doesn't stop asking about you. I was afraid that if I sent you an email he would find you. I still am, Desmond. Afraid. You were born into this and for that I cannot fault you, but I wasn't. I mean you hear about gangs, see them on shows, but seeing one? Knowing someone who was involved with one-_

_Hell. I suppose I cannot show such guilt. I joined willingly and we both left for the better. Unfortunately, my life is here, and I cannot throw away all of these years because of the past ones...I couldn't go to Boston with you. And as far as I've read we can't escape. These gangs, Assassins and Templars, Brotherhoods and Orders. It's everywhere Desmond. Not just a state or two, no, it is entire countries._

_I'm happy that you have made new friends and have gotten to know your family better. You have a job, a real one that I can approve of, and sports?_

_I'm proud of you Desmond._

_And when the time comes-you can show me Boston for yourself._

_With love(and I love you too, Des), Lucy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the late chapter.
> 
> Question: What type of music do you think Desmond would listen to? I cannot remember if his taste in music is ever shown in the games, but I really wanna say he holds at least some taste with rock music.


End file.
